The Upside Down World Of Zoey Brooks
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Zoey's a goth. Logan's a geek. Dana's a bimbo. Chase is the hottest thing in school. And Quinn is a super diva. What kind of parallel world is this?
1. Damn Coconuts

A/n: Wow. This idea is seriously wacky.

Summary: I am Zoey Brooks. Or at least… I was. However strange things get… I will always be Zoey Brooks right?

Chapter one:

Hi! I'm Zoey Brooks. I'm a sophomore at Pacific Coast Academy. At 15 years old I am… pretty. I've never seen myself as pretty before. No matter how much Logan, Chase, Michael, Nicole, Dana, Quinn and Dustin tell me so. Unfortunately due to a fight last year, Nicole doesn't live with us anymore. She and Quinn did a room swap, so we have to put up with Quinnsane-early-morning-jump-roper-experiment-on-us-all-the-time as a roommate. She's not SO bad. Well, most of the time.

"You're gonna be late." Dana says irately. Yeah… uh that's a bad habit of mine. Recently I've been late a lot. Chase usually covers for me. Chase Matthews. He's like my best guy friend. He relates to me a lot, when I fall out with Dana, or Nicole, or even Quinn. Chase is my shoulder to cry on. I sometimes wonder if he's a bit… you know. I wonder sometimes if he swings the other way. Bats for the other side. Wink wink, nudge nudge. You know what I'm saying!  
"I can't find my perfume!" I protest. Ok so maybe I seem a little more shallow than usual? Our prom is coming up and I REALLY want to be queen, so I kinda of want every last detail to be perfect. From the way I look even down to how I smell. It's stupid but… I like being popular. Does that make me a bad person? I came back here after break to get my make up reapplied.  
"Then use some of mine!" She growls. I grab a random bottle from our bedside cabinet and spray it on my neck and wrists.  
"Do you smell…" Dana starts, sitting down.  
"Co... coconuts." I yawn. I feel dizzy. I fall to my knees and whack my head REALLY hard on the dresser. Ouch! I think I cracked my skull!

Well… that hurt! I blink.  
"Like oh my god… are you ok?" Dana asks. I nod and pull myself up.  
"When did you change your clothes?" I question. Did she get dressed out of Nicole's closet today? She's wearing a pink ruffle skirt and a black and white striped T-shirt with the words 'Kiss Kiss' and a large lipstick mark across the bust.  
"Um… this morning. Are you sure you're ok? Because if you want we could like, skip school?" She gets a wicked glint in her eyes. Her… heavily mascaraed eyes… Oh geez. How long was I out if she had time to re-do her make-up and change her look? I am SO late. I hit Chase's number and talk quickly into the receiver.  
"Hey, I'm late, cover me? Thanks." I hang up and stand up. I never seem to talk to him anymore.  
"You're really set on going to school? You know, Logan won't cover you forever." What is with her voice! She's all high pitched and baby-ish.  
"Yes, and it was Chase."  
"He's covering for you now?"  
"What is with you today Dana?"

"Dana?" She laughs. "Wow. I haven't been called that in like forever." She flicks her hair and smiles at me. "I have art so I'll see you later… when you're acting less… weird?" She suggests. "Ciao." She skips off. Ok… there is something seriously wrong with Dana Cruz today. Even weirder… when I go to leave, I walk into a wall. My room is… backwards? Weird much. I think I'm still dizzy from hitting my head. Maybe Dana's right. Maybe I should lie down for an hour or two? Maybe not. I'm already miles behind my science class, and I told Chase to cover for me.

So I run. I end up ridiculously lost. I think I may have had a stroke or something, that makes you see things flip side right? Retracing my steps I have to go very, very backwards. Everything is back to front! There is something very weird about today. But I'll live.

I walk into my science class half way through the listen.  
"Nice of you to join us Miss Brooks." Snaps Mr Bender. He's always so nice! Why's he being nasty.  
"I'm sorry I'm late… I hit my head and…"  
"She must have hit her head if she thinks she can wear THAT outfit." Says a girl with a smile. I've never seen her before but she's like amazingly gorgeous. She must be new.  
"Excuse me!" I snap. "But where do you get off saying I'm out of style." I am going to be prom queen, I don't care what she says.  
"Girls shut up! Detention both of you!"  
"But Mr Bender!" She screeches. She stands up and stompsher stilletto. " Are you FORGETTING who I am?"  
"Yes yes, I know. Zoey detention, now just sit down and shut up." UGH!

I take my usual seat, it's directly in the middle so I don't get confused as to where I sit. But Chase is usually sat beside me. Today he's not, it's some strange boy I've never paid attention to before. Logan's sat on my other side. He looks unusually subdued. I grab my stationary kit, usually pink and pretty, it's now black and silver. Oh well. I scrawl the words 'Since when did you wear glasses? Who's the new kid.' I pass him the note.  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" He whispers. He shakes his head and screws up the note. I'm used to Logan being a jerk. Thank god something is right with the world today! The next thing I notice is Mr Bender is writing on the board backwards. Mirror writing. I open my book, expecting to see mirror writing in there too. But instead I see very illicit drawings. The boy beside me smirks.  
"Sir, someone's graffitied my book." I say.  
"Miss Brooks! I will not tell you again shut the hell up." I jolt slightly. Teachers are so not allowed to talk to you like that!  
"Dude, lay off!" Snaps the boy beside me. "Come on Zo, we're off for a smoke." He takes my arm. I grab my bag and he drags me out. "Fucking jerk." He mumbles under his breath.

I have no choice but to follow him. He takes me outside, and leans against the bike sheds. I can't help notice that he is incredibly cute. Long messy black hair that falls onto his neck and into his eyes. He has pretty eyes. Green. He's wearing black jeans, a very tight whiteT-shirt and a black jacket. He's absolutely… gorgeous. I think he's wearing black eye liner aswell. Daring.  
"Here…" He hands me a cigarette. Now I have never been a smoker, so I don't know what gives him the idea that I smoke. I take it and lean against the shed. Perhaps just this once. Just this once I'll break free of goodie two shoes Zoey, and take a risk. He lights up and I hesitate. He laughs. "Will you EVER remember your own lighter?" I think he has me confused with somebody else but… whatever. I'm still so PO'ed at that girl. He leans across, flicks the lighter and sparks up the cigarette. I relax and draw back. YAK! Eugh! How can people do this eugh! I cough and I splutter. He snickers.  
"Since when were you too lady-like to draw back?" He asks.  
"Oh shut up." I mumble.

"Ignore her…" He says eventually.  
"What?"  
"Stuck up diva prom queen girl." He shrugs. "She's…"  
"A stuck up diva? Yeah I got that." I sigh. I choke once again on the cigarette and decide then and there that I'm never going to be a smoker. EVER. Ugh! He starts to blow smoke rings.  
"Catriona Mendela's party tonight. Still wanna go?"  
"Are you asking me out?" I ask. He's so hot! I wanna marry this guy. Screw the fact that I've never heard of this Catriona girl.  
"Well, we can either go to her party or we can stay in." He winks. Oh my god! I'm gonna faint. I've never had a crush on a star, but this must be how Nicole feels when she sees Jesse McCartney on TV. It's like, I wanna faint.  
"Pick me up at…"  
"Seven." He smirks. "I know." Ok it's a stupid tradition I have, but when I really like a guy he has to pick me up at 7. It's my lucky number…  
"Yeah…"

The bell rings. Lunch period. He swears loudly. Ok, we'll have to work on the potty mouth and the smoking but… other than that this guy is perfection incarnate.  
"I got a Lunchtime detention and if I skip again… Dragon's gonna kill me." Dragon's what the bad kids call Mr Dirga.  
"Ok, so… I'll see you at 7." I say. He nods and stubs out his cigarette. I take this as my leave to do the same. It's just been burning in my hand anyways, I'm so not cut out to be a smoker. He turns to me.  
"If the party's lame, we ditch and go to my room yeah…"  
"But…"  
"I gotta run." He placed his hands on my waist and leans me against the wall. He tilts his head and kisses me full on the lips. Wow. This guy is amazing. He's a great kisser, tastes a little like an ashtray but… that may be me. He forces his tongue deep into my mouth and I pull him closer. Now I know what you're thinking… I don't even know his name and we're smoking and french kissing behind the bike sheds. I'm not slut I swear down. It's just oh my god… this guy. If you'd met him you'd know. He reluctantly pulls back.  
"REALLY gotta go. I'll catch you later ok Zo." He saunters off. WOW!

I walk into the cafeteria crashing into doors and walls on the way. Partially because everything's backwards but partially because I feel almost giddy. Dana sees me and grins.  
"Zoey!" She screams loudly.  
"Sheesh! You trying to burst my ear drums?" I snap at her. She continues to smile. I sit down beside her. The table acts weirdly. Well, the people AT the table start acting strangely.  
"YOU'RE sitting with US?" Asks Logan skeptically.  
"YOU'RE still wearing those dorky glasses?" I growl. He avoids eye contact. Dana pauses and sighs.  
"Zo don't be so down on him all the time."

"Sor-ree." I grumble. "It's just… Dana…" I breathe deeply. "I'm in love." Nicole gasps and spills her soda all down her front. What is she wearing! Oh my god she looks like she fell out of the used laundry basket. She's wearing a really baggy grey jumper, with stains all down the front. Her usually pristine blow dried hair lies in knots at her shoulders, and she ism't waering any make up. She looks awful/  
"Are you CRAZY!" Dana screams at me.  
"DO YOU HAVE A VOLUME BUTTON!" Nicole demands. When did she get all aggressive?  
"If Chase hears you say that… he'll… he'll kill him!"  
"Chase?" I ask skeptically.  
"Zoey you're Chase Matthews GIRL, you do NOT just go round 'falling in love.'" Logan gasps in shock.  
"Listen… sweetheart." I say in my most sarcastic voice. "I am NOBODY'S 'girl' ok. Especially Chase's." Well I'm not. Apart from the fact I think he bats for the other side, the guy is my best friend.  
"Daniella… you're the only one she'll listen to." Nicole says shaking her head.  
"You know you guys are all severely brain damaged. Don't talk to me again until you're feeling less insane!" I stand up and stalk off.

I go up to my room to pick my outfit for tonight. I catch sight of myself in the mirror. Oh my god! I do what any sane person would do.

I SCREAM.

A/n: Hehehe. You think this is weird? You haven't scratched the surface yet.


	2. Chase me away!

A/n: Ok last chapter was tame compared to this one.

Chapter 2:

My hair! My beautiful blonde hair! It's jet black... and my layers are gone, the raven sheet falls right down my back. I'm wearing a tight black T-shirt with a silver skull emblazoned across the bust. A very large swear word is sloganed underneath. My skirt is ridiculously short (black) and I'm wearing net tights. My heels are… well ok, they're average. I'm wearing deep purple lipstick and black eye shadow. My mascara is black too, but that I'm used to. I have a NOSE RING for gods sakes! OH MY GOD!

"What happened to me?" I gasp.  
"Never seen yourself in the mirror before Brooks?" Asks a snide voice. It's the girl from earlier. Her long brown hair is wavy all the way down to her skirt. Her make up is perfect. "Shocking isn't it?" She is so pretty. I wanna hit her.  
"Oh shove it up your skirt Pensky." Dana says walking in. QUINN! Oh my GOD! No way is Miss… Diva… Quinn Pensky! Where's her chemistry set! Where are her glasses? Why is she all bitchy?  
"Well you've had everyone up yours haven't you Daniella." She says coyly. Dana smirks.  
"Nah, I believe that's Zoey's job." She says innocently. "Oh lighten up Zo, we all know you only sleep with the one guy." UGH!  
"I'll have you know Dana Cruz, that I am a virgin and intend to stay so until I'm 16 years old." Quinn cackles and Dana giggles.  
"How stupid do you think we are Goth-girl?"  
"And I'm NOT a goth! Quinn, you're… you're gorgeous! Dana you're… you're a bimbo! Nicole's a slob. Logan's a geek! The rooms… they go backwards! What is going ON HERE!" I scream. Dana looks frightened. Quinn tosses her hair.  
"I'm out. Craziness may be catching." She struts off.

"Like, Zo. You're seriously starting to freak me out here."  
"And Dana for the love of all that is holy, STOP saying 'Like'"  
"Daniella." She says irately. "My name is Daniella."  
"Since when?" I growl.  
"Since forever." She says with a smile. "I'm assuming you're coming to Catriona's party tonight?"

"Yes." I sigh. Dana or Daniella or whatever she wants to call herself now is hyper. She squeals loudly.  
"Chase is going to LOVE you're outfit, wear that red and black skirt… and the black strap top!" She rushes over to my wardrobe. I'm gonna be sick. The clothes in there… oh my god. I wouldn't wear them to a funeral. She pulls out a red and black tutu like skirt. It sticks out a mile and is made of that fish net material.  
"I'm not trying to impress Chase though."  
"Zoey Midnight Brooks, I swear to god. If you break up with Chase that is the end of your social life at PCA. You barely have any friends, you happen to have the advantage that you're sleeping with the hottest guy in school."  
"I have friends. Chase is SO not hot, and I would never sleep with him."  
"What friends, there's me… and possibly Nikki." I'm assuming she means Nicole.

"Michael…" I suggest.  
"Thinks you're the spawn of satan."  
"Logan!"  
"Can't stand you. Thinks you're a stuck up goth with no soul."  
"Dustin!" I argue. I am so not even going to go into Quinn, she's such a diva, she hates me.  
"He's your brother!"  
"Glen Davis." I say. He likes me.  
"Wouldn't touch you if you were the last girl in the school… no, the world." She shrugs. "Does this even fit anymore?" She asks holding up a strap top. It looks so tight, and there are small chains dragging from strap to strap across the neck.

* * *

So it's 6:58. I'm sat here, trying to figure out what is going on, when the door goes. It's him.  
"Hey gorgeous." He says winking at Daniella.  
"Hey!" She says. She rushes up and hugs him. He looks scathingly at her. "Treat her good, and for gods sakes Chase this time try to have her back in her own bed before sun up. I'm not covering for her again." Chase? Oh my god. Out of all the things I've seen today, however weird things have been. This ices the cake! Chase Matthews is HOT! And an amazing kisser to boot. I've done well for myself.  
"Must you talk to me?" He sighs at Daniella. She pouts.  
"What-ever!" She flips her hair. Blows me a kiss and mouths 'Be careful' before she vanishes. 

"You look…" I'm expecting pretty, beautiful, or possibly gorgeous. "Like a dead ballet dancer. Did you get dressed in the dark?"  
"Yes I got dressed in the dark, happy." I say sarcastically. I actually think I look good. The tops very tight and slightly slutty, I've never been to a party and shown cleavage before I feel daring. one thing I did notice when I was getting dressed though, is that I am tattooed. Two show with this outfit, a skull and cross bones on my shoulder, and a dagger near my heart, on the top of my left breast. The third is... well I'm not telling you where the third is you'll have to make do with the knowledge that Zoey Brooks is a bad girl.

"Ec-bloody-static." He says in the sarcastic tone I'm used to hearing from Logan. He crosses to me and places a hand on my hip. "Hey, at least you're pretty right?"  
"Jerk." I mutter. He is! This is my best friend how can he say such horrid things about me.  
"Slut." He whispers, pulling me closer.  
"Tosser." Wow. I don't think I've ever had reason enough to use that word! I'm almost proud of myself. I feel like a rebel! Yay for me. He pulls my hips into his, revealing his intention. There's a definite protrusion on his behalf from down there.  
"You are… unbelievable Zo," He whispers. He kisses my neck, but pulls back straight away. "You're wearing perfume." He says in disgust. I shrug.  
"So…"  
"Tastes absolutely… urgh."  
"Better than your kisses, you taste like an ash tray."  
"Well we're even then." He smirks.

"Come on, or we'll be late." I say.  
"Or we could blow off the party…" He suggests raising his eyebrows. I've never noticed how cute Chase is. "And stay and have fun here instead."  
"I'd rather go to the party." I say coyly. I get the impression that this Zoey, in this parallel universe (For that, I have decided, is what I am currently in) is a total bitch. So I am forgetting all my morals and ethics and I'm gonna have fun.  
"You'd rather go to the party, any old run of the mill party… than stay and have the time of your life with the sexiest man you'll ever meet."  
"That's not how I see it. I can stay and have sex with my boyfriend… which I can do any day of the week. Or I can go to the event of the century."  
"Don't use the b word."  
"The b word?" I can think of many 'b' words, but none that he would disapprove of.  
"Boyfriend." he growls."I'm not your boyfriend." I think I've offended him somehow."Come on."

Ok, so he's not my boyfriend. He's just some random I sleep with. I can handle that… I think. No I can't. Ok. So I'll admit I'm having fun playing the rebel. But just how much of a rebel IS she? I'm sleeping with Chase. I have tattoos in places. I smoke. I'm a satan worshipping goth by the sounds of things. Well, Goth!Zoey can have a taste of me. I can change her. I can change Chase. I'm sure of it.

We get to Catriona's party, it's in the main hall. People are buzzing around like flies. Chase heads straight for the drinks table. Typical. Within seconds he's poured us both vodka and cokes.  
"I'm only fifteen." I say automatically. Oops. He laughs.  
"Ok Miss goody goody. I suppose you don't want a quick fix then?" He asks, crumbling a tablet into my drink.  
"Chase!" I hiss at him. He smirks.  
"Come on." He takes a sip of my drink and then hands me it. "It's been ages." He downs his own drink in seconds. I pretend to sip mine. I have to find a way of disposing of it, with there being no danger to any others. I wouldn't want to be the poor innocent girl, mistakenly taking the wrong drink and drugging myself out of my eyeballs. I see Daniella. She's sat with Logan. They look to be having fun. She keeps flipping her hair trying to impress him, and he's staring into his orange juice with a blush and a smile.  
"I'm gonna go talk to the guys."  
"Why do you hang with those losers, Okay Daniella's kinda hot, bur Logan? I've never met a bigger geek in my life."  
"Oh, he's nice."  
"Nice, since when did we care about nice... honestly Zo. I don't know what's gotten into you recently." He puts his drink down and places his hands on my waist.  
"Later, gotta dash."

I scuttle over to Daniella and Logan.  
"Hi." I breathe.  
"Oh it's you."  
"Logan, get over yourself, I'm here to talk to Daniella." Daniella sighs.  
"Zoey..." She whines. "I was about to score." She whispers at me. I glance at Logan. No way is he  
"Chase just spiked my drink." I hiss.  
"Oh yeah, and you're acting all innocent."  
"Excuse me Logan, but I believe I was talking to her."  
"He's right Zo. You come back into our dorm most nights at 2am, either drunk, with Chase, high, or several times all three."  
"I'm not a bad girl Daniella. Not at heart." I promise. She sighs.

"Yeah right." Logan mutters. I feel guilty.  
"Ok, ok. So I'm no angel. But Logan give me a break here!"  
"Why should I! You've never given me a break." He pushes his glasses further up his nose. "You've called me names, you've had me beaten up, you've made my life a living hell for three years Brooks." I start to cry.  
"Zoey?" Daniella asks in slight shock. I guess Goth!Zoey doesn't cry that often. "Why the sudden change of heart?" She asks. Logan stares at my drink and then puts two and two together.  
"He's got you pregnant, hasn't he."  
"God I hope not." If he has I'll kill him.  
"Oh my GOD Zoey! Take a test."  
"No, I don't think I'm pregnant. It's just... I can't play the bad girl. It bites."  
"Come on, let's get you out of this party shall we?" Daniella says softly. Logan stands up too.

"Zo, where ya goin!" Chase demands. He catches up to us as we leave.  
"I'm leaving Chase."  
"Oh no you're not. If you leave you leave with me." He orders. He slides his arm around my waist.  
"Zoey..." Asks Logan cautiously.  
"I'll be ok." I promise. Chase leads me out. I lead the way though, I have decided I know where to go. I take him to the field.

As myself, I've been here on a date twice. Two different guys. It's really romantic. I sit down on the bone dry grass.  
"Bad girl." He smirks. "I thought you said we couldn't go outside."  
"I'm not intending to GO anywhere with you tonight."  
"Oh great, are you on the month? Sheesh you girls should wear signs when you do that."  
"No I'm not. I'm putting my foot down here Matthews. I'm tired of being your girl and not your girlfriend. I won't jump into bed with you everytime you snap your fingers."  
"What is with you today Zoey! You sound like that freaky bible worship dude in our Math class."  
"Maybe I have ethics. Maybe I have morals. Maybe I'm tired of being in love but not loved." Oops. Did I just say the 'L' word. He growl. He then takes my shoulders and pins me to the ground, he climbs ontop of me.  
"You don't know how good you have it Brooks." He growls at me. I breathe in sharply. "Come on, why are you suddenly acting like a total V."  
"Touch me and I'll scream Rape so loud the boys in Bradford hall will hear." I hiss at him. He growls again.  
"You wouldn't DARE!"  
"I'm sick of being your doormat Matthews. I need more out of life." He climbs off me. Then he leaves. he doesn't say anything. He just leaves.

He's not my boyfriend. I'm not his girlfriend. Then why do I feel so guilty?

* * *

Yawn. It's morning. Wake wakey time. Unfortunately when I get up, I'm faced with getting into all these horrid gothic clothes. I refuse to put on the make up.  
"Are you ok Zo?"  
"Word is, Matthews finally grew tired of her. Wanted a new play toy." Quinn says with an evil smile.  
"Actually. I dumped him." I whisper to Daniella.  
"Good for you Zo, you deserve better."  
"I'm not a bad girl." I repeat. She nods. The door bursts open and a tall blonde boy hurries in.

"Zoey! Chase is on the warpath!" He squeaks. His voice seems way too young for him. He's six and a half feet easy. Taller than Chase and Logan.  
"Oh god, what's he done?" Asks Quinn, suddenly her phony, voice replaced by a danger struck voice.  
"Word is he's put someone in hospital."  
"No way!" I say in shock. Chase Matthews? A violent offender. No way in hell. Daniella's phone rings. She dives for it.

"Hello?" she asks. "Oh my GAWD! Are you ok? Like how bad? Meet me in two minutes?Thanks."  
"Who was that?"  
"I found out who Chase beat up." She says bursting into tears.  
"Who?"  
"Logan."

A/n: Haha. Evil!Chase.

Please review? PLEASE?  
And no flames.


	3. Changing things

A/n: It's half 3 in the morning. But I am seriously bored.

Chapter 3:

Logan looks a complete mess. His glasses are askew and he's got a black eye and a bloody nose. But he's still smiling broadly.  
"Oh my god, Logan!" Shrieks a very shocked Daniella. She flings her arms around him and pulls her feet off of the ground so he's carrying her. "You poor thing!" She squeals. Logan seems to like the attention. He slides his arms around her embarrassedly, supporting her weight so she doesn't fall over.  
"I'm fine..." He assures us all.  
"You're not in hospital." Says Quinn in slight distaste. I think she wanted the fight to have resulted in maimed persons. She seems the sort of shallow girl who'll stand at the side, wait til it's over,and date the winner.  
"Why did he do that?" I ask in disbelief. Chase - violent?  
"He's Chase Matthews, does he need a reason?" Questions Logan. I get the feeling this sort of behaviour is normal for Scary!Chase. I, however, think it's totally out of line. Logan slowly places Daniella back on the floor, blushing like a tomato.  
"I suppose that somewhere along the line this was my fault?" I sigh, sinking beside him. Logan nods and sits down next to me. Daniella instantly copying him.  
"I told Chase I was glad you'd finally grew a spine and that you'd finally seen sense... that you deserved better. And he beat me up." What a jerk!  
"Thanks for defending me Logan, but I can do it myself."  
"Honey, would you rather it was you with the black eye and bloodied nose?" Quinn asks flicking her hair. Oh my god. She honestly believes Chase would hit me. Which means he probably would. OH MY GOD!

"I wanna kick his ass." I growl, I stand up and scout the yard. I wanna tear his head off. Lord help me if I find him whilst I'm still in this insane rage.  
"Logan your shirt's all mucky. You'll have to take it off." Dana said eventually, blushing furiously. Logan looks awkward. Logan shy? Haha. What a concept. It's true. His shirt is smeared with blood. He cautiously removes it. WOW. Why is he a geek? He has like... the perfect body. Washboard stomach, muscular arms, amazining tan... I repeat: WOW! I can see why Logan in my world thinks he's so hot. He kinda is. Daniella seems to think so aswell.  
"You're so brave!" She cries, cuddling him as though he's a war-struck hero. I admit, I'm almost envious of the preppy. How come her boyfriend is hot, AND nice.

"Well... I um... thanks..." He blushes. He slides his arm around her very apprehensively. He knows what we're all thinking. A geek like Logan Reese standing up to the school rebel? "I'm ok y'know." He says shyly.  
"Well even so. To stand up to Chase Matthews!" The tall blond boy makes himself known again. "He's furious with you Zo..." He squeaks.  
"Oh well, screw it. I'm not best pleased with him either." I huff.  
"Zoey, I gotta get to geometry, take care of yourself." He hugs me tightly, before lollopping off. He's so tall he gangles.  
"DUSTIN!" Yells another boy. He gives the boy a low five.

Wait a minute. That... that THING was my brother. My LITTLE Brother? No way Jose! He can't be. He's almost 7ft tall! Dustin was barely 4 ft 11. Oh my god!  
"Well..." says a voice. "I'm glad you've finally seen the light Zoey. Perhaps this will turn you from the sinful life to which you have become accustomed."  
"Oh get lost bible basher." Growls Quinn, taking her seat. I sit again. Michael is dressed in a robe. He looks like a minister. And it's true. He's wearing a silver crucifix round his neck and preaching to me! Oh good god! What is with this universe?  
"Ah Quinn, I see you still dress like a lady of the night." Nice thing for a holy-man to say, isn't it? Quinn smiles.  
"Glad ya noticed." She says, smiling sickly sweetly. Michael sits.  
"Where's Nicole?"  
"Nikki's probably still in bed." Giggles Daniella.  
"Ah, but the question is." Quinn sips her low-fat milk. "Who's bed?"  
"Cute Quinn, real cute. And if you must know. My bed." Nikki flops onto the bench. She's wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday, and they look distinctly more grubbier. "You're the only one who sleeps around."  
"Do not." She huffs.

So I'm sat here, between a geek, an obsessive religious nut, a diva, a slob and a preppy. I'm used to some of them. Dana was a slob only not to such extremes as Nikki, Nicole was a preppy, only I can't believe I'm saying Daniella's worse, Logan was a diva. (Well... ish). Now everything's topsy turvy. I know who I want to talk to. Chase. My Chase. He's my problem solver. Girl-code states that Nicole and Dana have to be my best friends but there are some things I can't talk to them about. Chase is there for those things. He's my shoulder to cry on. I miss him and want to talk to him. But no. I had to go into some crazy parallel universe and lose him. I am so lame.

I fondle my cell phone. I didn't notice it yesterday, but my cell phone cover has changed. It's black and silver, with the words 'Die die die' across it. It's slight morbidity send me chills. Wow, a goth who's scared of death. I'm sick of being a goth. I want to ruin the BadGirl!Zoey reputation. After all I might be here a while.  
"I wanna dye my hair." I say suddenly.  
"Purple again?" Asks Daniella with a grin. "Or red! Or even pink! That'd rock." She gabbled.  
"No Daniella..." I smile softly."I want to go blonde,"  
"Oh no no no. Zoey, you are SO not ready for blonde." Says Quinn. "You can't go from black to blonde, you'll look stupid."  
"Well the stuff she has in is semi permanent." Daniella muses. "If I stick her in the shower for a few hours, it should come out and go natural. What's your natural Zo?"  
"Blonde." I say, glaring at Quinn, I would not look stupid as a blonde.  
"Explains the fashion disasters. They say blonde's have no sense of style." She flicks her nails.  
"Pensky if you don't shut the hell up I'll ram this spoon where the sun don't shine." Nicole threatens.  
"Such blasphemy!" Michael protests. It takes me a moment to realise Nikki said 'hell' and I giggle.

"Come on Daniella. We're blowing off school today and fixing the hair." Well BadGirl!Zoey seems to skip school a lot, so I don't see any harm in a few last stands. Logan pushes his glasses up his nose and shakes his head. I can tell the thought of skipping school mortifies him. He's probably one of those geeks who's in love with Math. I try very hard (and am failing very miserably, mind you)not to roll my eyes.Daniella smiles wickedly.  
"You could bunk off with us, Logan." She simpers.  
"Nuh uh. No way. I have perfect attendance." He huffs. Daniella pouts. I can see him melting. Cute.  
"Pleeeeeease?" She wheedles. He looks really awkward.  
"I can't I... I... look I'm not... and I... oh with the puppy dog eyes!" He's blushing so bad it's almost unfunny, keyword almost.  
"Daniella!" I bark. She jumps.  
"Yes ma'am!" She salutes. "See you later guys... bye Logan." She twinkles her fingers in a very Nicole-ish manner. Ugh, your friends really shouldn't annoy you this much, I'm sure of it. I grab her arm and drag her to our room.

I run the shower on high. I take off my clothes and slide in. The warm water feels so good. Normally I hate hot showers, I prefer cold, nice and refreshing to wake me up and bring me back to reality. But right now, reality seems too far away. So instead I succumb to the relaxing heat of the water. It's sleep inducing, and the only thing keeping me awake is Daniella. She puts on an N sync album. Dana Cruz... and N sync? Okay so now I know this world is completely topsy turvy, Dana hates pop. I don't particularly mind.  
"Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you." She grabs the shampoo bottle and sings into it.  
"You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them." She flicks her hair and does a twirl.  
"Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody." She closes her eyes and sinks and bobs to the CD. I giggle.  
"Guess what." She winks.  
"It's gonna be me."

"Oh my god!" I laugh at her.  
"Oh my god yourself! Zoey you're turning blonde."  
"Well... I'd be a bit alarmed if I was going ginger..." I scrub and scrub at my hair. The black dye runs down my very pale skin. I think Goth!Zoey needs some serious beach work. I'll work on my tan later. Right now I shall fix the hair. And the outfits. I'll have to 'borrow' something of Daniella's.  
"Wow Zoey..." She breathes as I step out of the shower. I self consciously wrap my towel around me, just below the dagger tattoo.  
"Hand me your hair dryer." I order. She does as she's told. "Pick me out an outfit?" I plead. "Something of yours I think."She nods and once again does as she's told. I think I like the spineless go-get-it-girl that is Daniella. I like being the bossy one. It makes a nice change.

As I fluff out my dry blonde hair. I feel me again. My make up is all washed off. I no longer look gothic. A pair of hands slide around my waist. It's Chase. I nervously tighten my towel.  
"What do you want?" I ask coldly.  
"I've been uh... talking to people." He whispers in my ear.  
"You mean beating them up?" I ask turning to face him.  
"Logan was being a total geek." He growls. I try to pull away from his grasp but he's stronger than I give him credit for. He kisses me. He forces it though. He slides his tongue roughly into my mouth. I don't comply. I refuse to agree to this. I need more. I deserve better, right. So I just stand there, my hand gripped tightly onto my towel. He breaks off and looks at me in confusion. I glare.

"What part of NO don't you understand Matthews?" I growl.  
"All of it." He whispers softly. He speaks so gently. How can he be such a jerk. "Why do you suddenly need more out of me Zoey?" He pushes me against the wall. Not nastily. It's loose enough for me to object... but for some strange reason I don't force him away, yet I don't think I'm frightened.  
"I just do ok..." I say quietly. He fingers a few strands of my hair.  
"I like it..." He mumbles. I blush. Oh god I'm in love.

With Chase? Or with Scary!Chase? I'm so confused. I like this guy. I like his looks, I like how he talks to me... but I hate how he treats me. Chase doesn't treat me like that. Oh great... now my head hurts.  
"Thought it was time for a change." I mutter. He cups my face with his hand.  
"Come back?" He pleads.  
"No." I shake my head, flaunting my new/old color with grace. He bites his lip.  
"Why not?" He asks, kissing my neck seductively.  
"That's why..." I know it's wrong. I know he's a sexist jerk, who treats women like objects. I know I'm not the only girl. Then why does this feel so right? If I feel like I want this then how do I know I don't? "Chase... please stop."  
"Please?" He questions. "Why are you suddenly so nice Zoey? You've always been the bad girl. I've always been the bad boy. It works like that. Why change it?"  
"I'm sick of being the bad girl. I'm sick of being your slut."  
"Why though?" He asks.  
"I need more." I push him away. "Now I would like very much if, when I leave here... you don't follow me." I walk out, down the hall to 101.

He follows me, into the room.  
"I don't understand Zoey. Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I am ok Chase! You don't know me! You think you do but you don't!" I've heard he can get violent. But call me crazy, aren't I the one yelling? He steps closer and I push him away. Daniella squeaks. I can tell she thinks I've made a mistake. I thoroughly expect him to hit me. I want him to hit me. That way I have an excuse to leave him. Instead he sighs.  
"Fine." He shrugs. He looks at me, right in the eye. "Am I hearing from you that it's over?"  
"Yes. Unless you're willing to treat me as a girlfriend and not a toy... then it's over." I say coolly. Daniella bites her lip, waiting for Chase to snap.  
"I guess it's over then." He says. He turns on his heel and leaves mumbling. "Bitch." That surprises me. After all I've heard about how horrid he is, he took that surprisingly well... He's probably gone to beat up another geek.

"Wow." Daniella whispers. "He looked like he was going to cry."  
"Tough." I whisper, trying very hard not to burst into tears myself. "He'll just have to go satisfy himself with some other harlot."  
"Aww Zo..." She crosses up to me and wraps her arms around me. This shouldn't hurt! Why does it?

* * *

"Wow..." Whispers Logan. Michael's eyes widen. Nikki groans.  
"Zoey! You've turned into Daniella." I have not. I have become me again. My blonde hair is back to it's pretty layers... Daniella spent a few hours on it. I'm wearing a tight blue T-shirt with the gold lettering 'Hello boys' across the chest. It's a low dip thing so it shows off my tattoo, and my cleavage. I'm wearing relatively tight jeans. They belong to Daniella. The heels are my own.  
"Zoey!" Dustin squeaks. He stands up and removes his jacket, covering my upper body. "Mom would kill you!" Haha. I guess he doesn't know Goth!Zoey very well. I throw the jacket over my shoulder.  
"Dustin, chill ok. I'm gonna be fine."  
"What did you do to Chase?" Dustin asks, obviously a little put-out at the knowledge that his sister dresses like a ten-dollar hooker but... oh well. Bad luck for him.  
"Not much... why?"  
"Well... earlier, I could have sworn I saw him crying." Logan says.  
"Must have been mistaken!" Daniella says suddenly. She makes the cut-throat motion behind my back. He nods.  
"Probably." He shrugs. Daniella sits down next to him. I see the eyes flicker. It's cute.

"So why the miraculous change Sis?" Dustin asks, reaching his super long thin arm right across the table and snatches the salt from Michael.  
"Does it have anything to do with what we talked about last night?" Asks Daniella gingerly. Now what did we talk about last night? I have no clue.  
"Daniella quiet." Mumbles Logan. I look confused, mainly because I AM confused.  
"I can't remember what we spoke about." I shrug.  
"You know..." Daniella doesn't drop it. "About the..." She signals to her stomach. Ok now I am confused. Dustin isn't. His eyes widen to the side of saucers.  
"You're pregnant!" He says in shock.  
"I'm not!" I cry. Am I? Goddamn Daniella. I'm gonna kill her. Logan gives her the evil eye. He might very well hate me but he knows I deserve a little privacy.

I didn't for one minute think I was pregnant... but now Daniella's got me really REALLY worried. UGH!  
"Yeah you are!" He says sensing my panic.  
"Dustin look..."  
"I'm gonna kill him." He growls. He stands up and runs off.  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I scream at Daniella. Daniella bursts into tears. I don't care. I take off after Dustin.

Too bad. He's already found Chase, and attacked him. Properly. In a blind rage he belts him across the face with his fist.Now this is where I first see Violent!Chase. He's not the sort to take an assault like that sitting down. He jumps to his feet and grabs Dustin round the neck and holds him against the wall. Dustin may be tall but Chase is a lot stronger. One hand is easily spread across Dustin's neck.  
"STOP IT!" I scream. He doesn't let go of him. His eyes are bugging out.  
"CHASE LET GO YOU'RE GONNE KILL HIM!" Screams Daniella. Dustin's face is turning blue. I'm scared. I'm not a fighter, I can't go up and break them apart. Instead I do what I would normally do. I cry. I start to cry and hurry over.

I place my hand on Chase's arm. The one attached to my brother's throat. That gets his attention. He looks me in the eye. I don't have to say anything, because my eyes are saying it all. So are his. They suddenly lose the vicious glint and soften.  
"Please..." I whisper very softly. His hand slowly unclenches and Dustin falls to the floor, choking slightly. Leaving me staring at a very confused Chase Matthews.


	4. All or nothing

A/n: FAILTE. Wow people like this story… weird much.

Chapter 4:

For a few moments there is silence. My hand on his arm, he's just staring at me. Damn his eyes! Why did I never look at my Chase's eyes like this? Wait a second… did I just say MY Chase? Well… I may be back to blonde but I'm still Goth!Zoey for the moment, so I guess this is my Chase now. He pulls back, turns round and sits back at the table in a mood. He grabs his fork and spears it into his meatballs. He's definitely angry, or upset, or both. I look at Dustin. He hasn't moved. The horrible thought occurs to me that he might be dead. The playground has gone deathly silent.  
"Dustin?" I say very cautiously. "Dustin…" I step towards him. He suddenly springs up to his full height, which is, as I must state once again, monstrously tall.

"I can fight my own battles you don't have to jump in and protect me all the time!" He yells at me. Ok… so Dustin got like this some times. Sure he snapped and wanted me to stop treating him like a baby, but he has NEVER yelled at me before. Never.  
"Oh yeah because you were really handling that!" I screech at him. I don't know why I'm so mad. All I want to do is cry and hug him… but I can't. That would be bang out of order for Goth!Zoey, however much she reinvented herself.

"I wanna kill him!" He says. MY Dustin, my baby brother… he would never be this aggressive. He goes for Chase again, starting toward him. Chase looks furious at the fact that I gave him the eyes and am taking it aggressive with my own brother. I grab Dustin and try to hold him back.  
"WOULD YOU STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND LET ME HANDLE THIS!" I scream at him. He's a lot bigger than I am… despite being two years younger than me, and holding him off is proving difficult.  
"What the hell did I do!" Chase yells. Just what I need. Now I have HIM having a go. I tell you, if I live through my stay in this world, I'm going to end up slashing my wrists. Ugh.  
"Chase stay out of this." I beg.  
"You… you…" Dustin tries to push past me and he actually hurts me. He doesn't mean to. "You jerk I… I oughta… ZOEY LET GO!"  
"No!" I protest.

"Ok, for the record, she broke it off NOT me so your issue is with your stupid slut of a sister here, and not me so back off Brooks." I know he doesn't mean it. Chase is very mad. I've seen that look in his eyes. He doesn't hate me, however much he says it.  
"Well you're the bastard that got her pregnant!" Dustin cries. Wow, a bad word for a Brooks. Chase falters. Suddenly he's not mad anymore.

"What…" He whispers.  
"You heard me!" Dustin claws at him over my shoulders, I won't be able to hold him back for much longer.  
"Dustin you have this all wrong!" I beg with him. "I don't even know if I'm…"  
"NOW it makes sense." Chase groans. "Shit." Ok people on this planet swear a lot… Dustin breaks my grasp and stands looking down at Chase. I don't know what to do. Chase could easily kill Dustin… but if I actually am pregnant I probably should avoid getting into fights. Dustin's eyes are alight with rage. Chase looks perplexed. "I didn't know." He tells Dustin earnestly.

"Well you were the one screwing her… she's underage Matthews!" Dustin punches Chase square in the jaw. Ouch… that has gotta hurt. Chase doesn't retaliate. Instead he raises his hand to his own mouth and wipes away the blood. He looks at me.  
"That's why you needed more." He says in slight shock, well it's not the way I would have chosen for him to find out. "You've been a little off with me for weeks now…" Oh god. The more I hear from my friends the more likely it seems that Goth!Zoey has got me pregnant. Damn her! This is MY body and I may be paying for her mistakes! "because you were having a baby."  
"Don't talk to her!" Dustin warns with a menacing growl.  
"Dustin…" I beg. "Don't…"  
"WHAT'S MOM GONNA SAY!" He yells at me.  
"I… I dunno…" I'm shaking.

"Zoey…" Daniella begs from the sidelines. I ignore her.  
"I don't even know if I am yet, Dustin." Well… I think I've decided I'm going to have to take a test.  
"Well… find out." Chase stalks off. Dustin makes to go after him. I know I have to stop him and it's time to resort to drastic measures. I burst into tears, scaring everyone. I'm good at turning the waterworks on and off. It's fun to see the effects on people. In my world I can make Logan apologise for ANYTHING, just by shedding a few bunny tears. It's a guys one weakness.  
"Zo, it's ok…" He whispers, he wraps his arms around me. Sometimes it feels nice just to know you're loved.

* * *

Well. Test well and truly taken.  
Dustin well and truly mad.  
Daniella well and truly annoying!

I slide into 32, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Logan looks up from his desk. It's time for lunch the day after the fight and he's curled up in his room reading a book..  
"What do you want?" I approach Chase's bed and place the test on his pillow. I turn to leave. "I think Chase is in the shower." He says.  
"Well uh… it's not important." I shrug and attempt to walk out again.  
"Positive or negative?"  
"None of your business." If he wants to know he can look at the test, I'm not saying anything. I actually bump into Chase in the corridor, then I continue walking. I don't want to talk to him either!

The more I think about it the stupider the idea of a parallel universe seems. I'm starting to think I'm insane. That maybe I invented my tiny little brother, the rebel that was Dana Cruz, the rich egotistical jerk named Logan Reese, the kind caring soul that was Nicole, the… not bible-obsessed Michael, the insanity that was Quinn and the oh so wonderful Chase Matthews. Maybe I have amnesia and am just being led to believe that that was my life? Maybe I'm delusional? Maybe I'm dreaming? But if I'm dreaming which part is a dream and which is reality? Have I even seen reality yet? My head hurts.

"So…" Quinn says in sing-song. "What was the result?"  
"Get stuffed Pensky, we all know you don't give a damn, gossip monger." Daniella says. "You know that whatever it is Zoey's good to go." I haven't told anyone yet, I want Chase to be the first to know. Which annoyed Dustin. It made Daniella annoying. And Michael gave me a lot of lectures about me going to hell for pre-marital sex. I'm not guilty! I didn't do it! Goth!Zoey did, but I'll look stupid if I say that. Nikki went all rolly eyed on me, said we're both to blame, we're as bad as each other and it'd serve me right if I was pregnant. Great friends I have huh? I guess Goth!Zoey wasn't big on friendship, I think I have her pegged. She was very secluded, isolated and didn't like to discuss emotion. A bad girl, smoker, drinker and drug abuser… but I think she had a heart.

Chase and I… we click. He got upset when I called it off, meaning that there's evidently something he didn't like about it. I spoke to Daniella and all his other girlfriends just stop being his slut… they never interact with him. Chase came crawling back to me. I think… I think he's in love. Which is sort of sweet.  
"I'm good to go." I reassure her. She hesitates.  
"You going to stop smoking?"  
"Who said I was pregnant?" I demand. They're assuming already.  
"So you're not?"  
"I never said that either." I growl. I look through my drawers, desperate for a photo album or something from MY past and not hers. Nothing but a packet of cigarettes. I know I hated it, I know I said I would never smoke again but… I'm seriously stressed out. I grab it and walk into the yard.

Back behind the bike sheds I realise I don't have a lighter. Oh well, it's probably not a good idea anyway, I may go back to being me and find I'm hooked.  
"Mind if I join you?" Chase asks calmly. I shrug.  
"Free world." I say. He sparks up and then hands me his lighter. I take it. I don't know. I have one thought then another contrasting one and it just confuses me so much.  
"Any plans?" He asks me curiously. He doesn't look at me, fair goes though, I'm not looking at him.  
"For when?" I don't inhale this time, just exhale. I don't choke at any rate. I'm too much of a novice at smoking to draw back yet.  
"Tonight." He shrugs.  
"Dunno…" I'm being honest.. I have no clue.

He flicks the ash off the end and then looks at the half smoked cigarette in my hand.  
"I'll quit if you will." He says suddenly. I shrug.  
"Why'd you want me to quit?" I ask curiously.  
"It's… not… good." He says eventually.  
"Never stopped us before." I argue.  
"S'different now…" He mutters softly. See… he's not a bad boy. He doesn't treat me too badly… just when we're in public, and I'm sure I could fix that.  
"I don't really see how." I shrug.  
"You're pregnant!" He growls at me. I freeze. When I said I wanted Chase to be the first to know… I MEANT the first. I didn't look. I couldn't look.  
"You saw the test then?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes." He says, taking the cigarette from my hand. I snatch it back. Ouch. Note to self, when grabbing a smoke make sure to grab unlit end. My eyes start to water, I switch hands and pretend it never happened. "Zo…" He warns.  
"Quit telling me what to do Matthews!" Ok, last name time. Something's up. I guess I'm mad.

"No I won't…" He throws away his own half-smoked cigarette and looks at me begging me to do the same. I raise my hand slowly and drag back staring him in the eye. Don't choke Zo. Whatever you do don't choke. I don't choke. "Come on that shits bad for you and you know it." He warns.  
"And that's what you were saying when you were spiking my drink was it?" He groans.  
"Stop being so bitchy." He complains. I shake my head and mimic him.  
"No I won't."  
"Cute Zo, real cute." I can see he's stressed. He's in a pickle of a jar of a situation. I hand him the last bit of my nicotine-fix.

"You need that more than I do." I say sympathetically. He throws it down and steps on it  
"You're quitting." He orders.  
"Make me." I challenge.  
"Look I can't say it Zoey!" He growls at me. He turns to face me and he places a hand on the wall either side of my head. It feels very invasive.  
"Say what?" I whisper.  
"I can't say I love you because I don't ok." He looks furious at one of us. I just wish I knew which one.  
"Then that's that, it's over." I say calmly.  
"No." He pleads.  
"Yes Chase… Over." I assure him. I want another cigarette. Damn Chase, now he's got me to be a nicotine addict.  
"I'm Chase Matthews, I don't fall in love Zoey."  
"I made no such promise." I shake my head. He sighs.

"You're the last one Zo…" He whispers, moving even closer.  
"What?"  
"You're my last hope." He lowers one hand to cup my face.  
"I don't want to be your last hope Chase…" Well I don't. I want to be a girlfriend, and not a mom. I want to be his girlfriend not his girl. He can't give me that.  
"You are the only person who's ever set me straight…" He whispers. "You're the only one who I can't say no to…" He plays absently with a few stray strands of my blonde hair.  
"Then you're in love." I say hopefully. He leans down and kisses me.

Why's he have to go and be such a great kisser!  
"Please?" He whispers.  
"No Chase… it's all or nothing." I say firmly.  
"But you're having my baby."  
"Get over it." I hiss. I refuse to let that be his reason for keeping me under his thumb. I push past him and leave him there.

I am nobody's doormat.

A/n: Ok very depressing. Please review.


	5. NOT Zoey Brooks

A/n: Next chapter

Chapter 5:

I'm a lot calmer now. It's been a week. I've seen Chase around school, and he doesn't look good. It hurts to see him like that but until he helps himself, I can't help him. Dustin's not talking to me. Daniella is. She's very chatty, like Nicole. I found myself hanging with the cheerleaders and stuck up girls. Quinn too, she's not that bad. Once you get to know her, and ignore the constant male attention she basks in. Logan's great! He's so clumsy! It'salmostfunny.  
"Um... Are you free tonight?" He asks after several moments of tripping over his tongue.Daniella's eyes dance.  
"Yeah!" She says twirling a curl around her index finger and sucking her thumb.  
"I was thinking maybe um... nevermind." He stutters trying for the millionth time to ask her out, once again he fails and abandons hope and Daniella's face falls.

"So thought anymore about it?" asks Nikki.  
"Constant." I sigh. I'm not sure whether I'm keeping the baby. Although the argument sparked off such a row between me and Michael he yelled til he was blue in the face, my friends keep telling me to give it up. They can see I'm better than it. But at the end ofthe day I don't think I have the heart to do it. I couldn't kill a baby especially one that technically doesn't belong to me.  
"And..."  
"No decision yet." I say, rather monotonously.  
"Well you'd better hurry up and decide." I glance at Chase two tables down. He's sat with Quinn who is not so subtly running her heel down the inside of his leg. He looks uninterested. He's so sad. I just want to go over and hug him, it's not fair. I need help right now and the one I need it from most is the one who caused me to be in this situation in the first place.  
"Oh shush." I snap. "You think I don't know that?" I stand up and stalk off in a huff. I'm good at that, real world and crazy one.

* * *

"I'm worried about Chase." Logan says gently.  
"Chase is a big boy..." I say icily.  
"No Zo, I've never seen him this bad. This morning he didn't care that he wasCRYING... in public! It's creepy... I'm scared." He sounds so sincere, so naive.  
"You want me to go check on him?" I ask with a growl.  
"Please." I do as I'm told but he's not in his room. I guess I should've checked the bikesheds, where he usually goes to smoke but... he's quit. That can't be helping his foul mood. I could do with a cigarette actually. I go to the bathrooms and I can hear clattering. I know he's in there. 

Fully clothed he's stood infront of the sink.  
"Chase?" There's an ominous flash of silver and suddenly I see what's happening. He has a razor blade to his wrist. I freeze.  
"Hey Zo." He smiles vaguely at me, an insane look on his face. Like a mad man. The kind that says 'I love you' before slitting a girl's throat. That kind of insane.  
"Chase you're scaring me..." I whisper, shaking uncontrollably.  
"Sorry." He wipes the smile from his face.  
"Gimme the blade..." I whisper. "Chase this isn't worth it..." I plead with him.  
"Why not... life sucks." He says generically. I step closer to the sink and watch the blade, morbid curiousity getting the better of me.  
"So..."  
"So why not just finish it?"  
"Because ok... you... just because! If you kill yourself, I'm going to. MeAND baby so that makes three lives you'll destroy." I hiss, hoping for the guilt trip.  
"Why would you do that you idiot? You're happy..." He snaps at me. I place my hand on his arm gently.  
"Chase I love you and that's what love is... so please just... drop the blade." He does as he's told. It falls with a sharp metallic 'ding' into the sink.

"Thanks..." I whisper.  
"I didn't do it for you." He spits viciously. "There's a baby to think about now isn't there because a certain blonde doesn't understand the concept of the pill." I smack him across the face. HARD. I don't know why that made me so mad.  
"Don't you ever refer to me as 'a certain blonde'! And this is so not my fault!" I snap, so does he. He grabs me, and slams me against the wall. It hurts. I wince. "Don't." I whimper. "Chase please..." I say fearfully. "I'm... I'm pregnant." I'm scared. I seriously am, what if he kills the baby? Guess it solves my do I or don't I.  
"Zo I..." He looks shocked at what he's doing and then he drops me like wildfire. "I didn't... I've never... that was an accident... you made me mad! I'm sorry..." He's so shocked that he hurt me. I bite my lip. I'm not scared of him anymore. The tiger is a pussycat. As much as everyone says bad things, I don't think he's ever raised his hand to me before. "Zoey never hold that against me... I swear it was a complete mistake I... the baby's ok... right? I never... I haven't..." He stutters.  
"The baby's fine. Me too. You're forgiven ok..." I shiver. He steps closer and slips his arms around me. I let him. I feel sorry for him, plus he's the first person to hug me since I found out. He strokes my hair lightly and runs his arms down my back, comforting me.

"I missed you." He says softly.  
"Ready to say it?" I ask. He knows what 'it' is.  
"Never." He sighs theatrically. He kisses my forehead and I allow him to. I cuddle into him, my arms around his waist my head on his chest. It feels nice.  
"Then you know this isn't going to..." I start  
"You talk too much." He tells me.  
"Perhaps..." He kisses me. Mmmm ugh! I shouldn't be doing this. Without the taste of smoke and ash he tastes nicer too. He strokes his hands around, concentrating on my waist and then chest area. No way am I losing 'it' in a boys bathroom. He slips his tongue into my mouth and starts unbuttoning my blouse.  
"Chase stop it." I beg. He groans and gives me the 'Do-I-Have-To' eyes. "Please?"I murmer.He redoes my shirt but continues to kiss me. I'm not complaining, he's like an amazing kisser. I bet that means my Chase is hopeless. Well... I can't have it both ways.

"I missed you." He tells me again.  
"That's nice but..."  
"Come on..." He says, leaning me against the door, his body pressed against mine."Nobody's gonna walk in on us." He kisses my neck.  
"I know but..." He's so tempting. Grr.  
"Don't be so icy..." He strokes my face. It's hard to not be icy it's like 10 degrees in here brrr! He lifts me up, so I have to cling to him, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.  
"Chase I am NOT going with you in a bathroom!" I snap. "Much less now that we've broken up!"  
"Don't say the..." He trails off, kissing my neck instead.  
"Chase... please..." I beg. "Get off." I push him lightly. He puts me back on the ground... thenbacks off and stares.  
"Do I stay or do I go Zoey?" He goes for the sink again.  
"Don't you dare go." I growl. If he kills himself I'll scream. "Chase, I need you. I just don't want you ok..."  
"No! Not ok. I'm giving you the ultimatum Zoey... All or nothing." he picks up the razor blade and waves it menacingly. I shudder.  
"Tha... that's not fair!" I screech in annoyance. "You're telling me..." I shake. "That if I don't sleep with you... you'll kill yourself."  
"In no uncertain terms... yeah." he nods.

"I'm not losing my virginity in a dingy little bathroom ok!" I snap. Oops. I just said the V word.  
"What!" he laughs. "Get off it Zo..." I bite my lip.  
"Chase I'm serious here..." I say tearfully. "I've never done this before..."  
"Zoey you're pregnant. We've been a million times... make it a million and one." He pleads. The boy is obsessed. He scares me. I shake my head tearfully. He lowers the blade and places is against his vein.  
"Chase... please. Listen to me." I'm going to tell him. "If this is the only way to stop you killing yourself then it's against all my morals and ethics..."  
"You don't have morals and ethics." He spits, pressing the blad into his skin.  
"But... I'll do it anyway." I say quickly."I'll sleep with you."Soothingly andhurriedly."But you have to understand... I seriously am a virgin. I'm not who you think I am! I'm not Zoey Brooks." I choke.  
"Are you... are you being serious!" He asks in shock, he takes the blade away from his wrist.  
"Yeah." I'm shaking like a leaf. What if he hurts me?  
"Then... who are you?" He asks.  
"Zoey Brooks." That sounded dumb. "But not the way you think..."  
"Let's take this to my room?" he asks eventually.  
"I can't believe you're still going to do this." I wail, but I do as I'm told. I go to his room and sit on his bed. He follows me through, I'm thoroughly expecting him to start kissing me again but he doesn't.

"I don't get you..." he says. "I wake up one day and suddenly you don't like me anymore. And you say you're someone else..."  
"I hit my head... and when I woke up I was here. This world is so confused."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm Zoey. I'm a blonde. You're a goofy little kid with funky hair. Logan's the hot rebel. Daniella's a tough rocker tomboy chick. Nikki's a bimbo. Quinn's a geek. Dustin's 4ft 10 ish. And Michael curses more than all of us."  
"You're delusional!" he tells me.  
"I know. And I think I'm insane. But honest truth here Chase, I'm the good girl. I've never done anything wrong. Now I'm a pregnant smoker, in a loveless relationship and I'm scared!" I burst into tears.  
"You really believe this story don't you?" He asks incredulously.  
"It's true!" I say. "And I'm going crazy... There's nobody to talk to. And nobody understands." he slips his arms around me and very gently pulls me onto his lap.

"You're a goth. You've been my girl since forever. We're having a baby." He tells me. "You've been this wacky-shack girlhow long?"  
"About a week and a half." His arms are around my waist with his hands clasped on my belly.  
"Ok, well you've wanted love from me for weeks so, that's not your fault. You got pregnant before you came, so that's also not your fault. Why'd you start smoking?"  
"You did it. You looked cool and I was trying to impress I guess."  
"Stupid reason to start... sorry I've been pressuring you. Didn't know you were a psycho." He says with a smirk.  
"Hey!"  
"So... what am I like then? In this little world of yours?" I lay back against him so my back's against his chest. He keeps his hands on my stomach.  
"You're lovely." I tell him, closing my eyes and breathing in his cologne. "You're a bit of a geek. You haven't got an insane amount of friends but I'm one of them. Your best infact. If I have to cry it'sALWAYS you who cuddles me."  
"Well... I'm not going to start acting like a geek but... if you need to cry..."  
"I do." I whisper."I'm scared."  
"Then cry. I'm here." He rolls me over so I'm laid flush against him. He kisses my cheek softly.

He lets me cry and I soon fall asleep. I hope sometimes when I sleep I won't wake up. Is that so wrong?

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." He says when I open my eyes. There he is looking as sexy as ever, and here's me, I look like I fell off a rubbish tip. So uncool.  
"How long did I sleep?" Blearily, tearing my eyes open, I see he's still under me with his arms around me  
"A couple of hours." He stands up and tips me onto the bed.  
"And you just... lay there and let me?" I ask skeptically.  
"I was thinking a lot..." He confesses. "About Zoey. My Zoey not you."  
"What about her..."  
"I don't love her." He says very firmly.  
"Yeah you do." I tease.  
"I don't." He growls.  
"Gimme your hand." He reluctantly puts out his hand and I place it on my tummy.  
"Does it feel weird?" He asks.  
"I feel like a surrogate mother but... other than that no. I don't feel pregnant at all. You're telling me that the night this baby was conceived. There was nothing?" 

"You're a virgin." He mumbles. "You don't know. There's sex and there's love. They're two different things."  
"Ok, if you honestly say you don't love Zoey then so be it." I stand up.  
"You don't care?"  
"Like you said Chase. This isn't my life. If it's screwed up I'm not to blame." I say it a little haughtily. He nods.  
"I'll see you around Zo..." I tug his shirt and pull him back to me confusing him a little.  
"Chase..."  
"What?" He growls. I slip my arms around his waist and cuddle him.  
"Please don't kill yourself." I whisper.  
"Not that it's any of your business. But... ok. I won't. She's... not a bad kid... Zo." He adds her name just to make sure I know who he's discussing."Just confused."  
"Thanks." I mumble.  
"Can you let go of me now?" He complains.  
"Uh yeah... sorry." I pull back and leave the room.

At lunch though he's sat on his own. I wonder vaguely where Quinn is, she's usually all over him.  
"Come sit with us?" I offer him.  
"No way. I don't sit with losers." He growls giving them a glare. I sigh and ruffle his hair.  
"If you change your mind..."  
"You can sit here... if you like?" He suggests quickly. "I mean um... I wouldn't mind or anything." I slide into the seat beside him and I could almost swear I see him smirk. Prat.  
"Thanks." I say. We eat in silence but the fact he invited me speaks more to me than his words ever could. He's in love with Zoey. He'd just never admit it. I find his hand under the table and squeeze it softly. He looks at me in confusion. I just smile and avoid his eye.

Then we hear a scream.  
"Daniella wait I... we weren't... um...! Wait!" Daniella rushes past in floods and Logan is at her heel. Quinn arrives seconds later, smirking inanely.  
"Quinn?" I warn. "What did you do?"  
"Oh come on I was bored!" She whines. She sits down across from us. Her lipstick is smudged and her shirt is ruffled.  
"You and Logan?" I ask.  
"I only did it to piss Daniella off." She says fluffing her hair.  
"Quinn!" I gasp.  
"Oh come on. Like you're Miss innocent. Plus all I did was french him, s'not like I unzipped or anything." She shrugs. He heel begins absently trailing up Chase's leg again but this time he doesn't object. He instead, smirks at her.  
"Busy tonight?" he asks her.  
"Depends..." She says seductively. "Are you..."  
"I am if you are if you catch my drift."  
"Chase, your zipper's down." I snap irately.  
"It's mean to be."Chase says, with a not so subtle wink at Quinn. I stand up and stalk off. He's not my boyfriend. Why do I care? Ugh. Jerk.

I go upstairs. Daniella's in our room, crying. I am so not up to dealing with her today. Walking totally past her I root under my bed and find my cigarette stash. I lock myself in the girls bathroom on the third floor and light up. Chase can sleep with whom ever he so desires. But if he rubs my nose in it I'll punch him.

A/n: review please


	6. The end

A/n: Need... to... update... swamped... with... work. CHECK OUT ULTIMATE WE NOW HAVE A WEEKLY PODCAST

Understandably Daniella and I are both upset with Quinn. Nevermind upset, I'm more than ready to tear her head off and Daniella is ready to... smear her with lipstick? I dunno what can bimbo's do in fights? Scratch. Yeah Daniella's got superly long nails... could be painful.  
"We weren't even a couple!" She wails at me from her bed.  
"He never loved me..." I spit, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to care over her and Logan.  
"He never SAID he loved me." Daniella stressed sadly, pouring over her gossip magazine.  
"I'm having his BABY!" I breathe in disbelief.  
"Men!" We say together. Daniella bursts into tears, I growl and bash my head deliberately and rhythmically against the head of the bed.  
"Stop that you'll hurt yourself." Snapped Nikki coming into the room. I glare at her. "Go talk to Chase if you're that pissed at him. Daniella, Logan's upset and thinks you hate him... go talk to HIM!" She's so bossy.  
"Who died and made you queen." I hiss.  
"The goth princess and the..." She looks at Daniella. "The other Princess." She shrugs lamely. "Just GO." she grabs Daniella's arm and looks at me.  
"Don't even think it." I warn her. If she goes for my arm I'll smack her.  
"Suit yourself."

The scene is pitiful, and not something I'm used to. Dana would never let Nicole boss her around like this. Nikki flings open the door and reveals Logan who looks very sheepish, in one hand is a bouquet of flowers.  
"I'm uhm... sorry?" He suggested. Daniella whimpers. I think I'm gonna throw up.  
"Are you... sorry?"  
"So!" He breathed. "Son so much!" I stand up. I can't take this. I'm surrounded by morons and pretty boys. I pull on my jacket and grab my lighter, barging past the three guys I walk right out.

* * *

The thing that bothered me most... was not Quinn's absent gloating, it was Chase. He just sorta struts now, hits on ANYTHING female... I swear he's forgotten I exist.  
"I liked him better when he was suicidal." I growl. Who does he think he is King of the schoolyard?  
"So who spit in your coffee?" Nikki asks.  
"Quinn." Daniella fields sticking her tongue out at the tantrum prone tomboy. Nikki had tried to make Daniella and Logan talk and it hadn't worked, the two had actually made up over breakfast and just not chosen to announce it publicly.  
"I don't spit." Quinn says straightening her skirt pristinely. "It's a dirty habit." She then looked actually slightly guilty. "And relax it's not like it's the first time we've ever done it." This is not the thing to say to cheer me up. I'm a mess. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, I'm not sure if he sees this or if he just chose that moment, but Chase drops a screwed up ball of paper infront of me and walks away. 

Cautiously I unfold it.  
'_My room ten minutes, Chase_'  
"How demanding is he!" Daniella seethed.  
"You don't have to jump for him anymore Zo, he calls you, you don't have to go running. We're here for you." Logan says placing a hand on my shoulder, I hurriedly shrug it off.  
"Yeah well, maybe I wanna jump." I say distractedly. I don't so much want to be his slave but I do need to vent. I need to scream and shout and complain... and whereas Chase IS a jerk, hey at least he knows the story. I gather my belongings and head slowly up to his room.

"S'up Brooks." He says casually as I enter. I maintain a rigid stance.  
"I'm fed up." I said blandly.  
"No duh." He rolls his eyes and sits on the bed, leaning against the wall so lax and casual. It's sickening  
"You have NO idea do you!" I seethe, deciding now's the time to vent. "You've got this lovely girl who's hopelessly in love with you, who's carrying your baby, and you're sleeping around with... with... that..." Words fail me. "So-and-so Quinn Pensky!"  
"Zoey never cared." Chase says so lazily. I growl.  
"I think she did."  
"I knew her better than you." He snaps absently. I think somewhere he sorta misses his Zoey... his lacky... his slave.

"You are forgetting Chase Bartholomew Matthews..." He growls at the mention of his middle name. "She's me. Maybe not in mind but in body and in soil. She is me..." My voice at this point cracks. "I care Chase." I hang my head awkwardly.  
"Yeah... well... I don't." His voice actually sounds careless... maybe I'm wrong. my mom always raised me to try see the good in everyone, but perhaps there just is no good in Chase. "And I gotta get my kicks somewhere Brooks... Quinn's a bitch yeah... but she's easy." I've heard enough, call me emotional but I'm starting to sniffle and hastily wipe my eyes.  
"Why does she let you treat her like this?" I breathe  
"Quinn?" He asks confusedly.  
"ZOEY!" I snap.  
"I dunno..." He shrugs awkwardly.  
"It's coz the's in LOVE with you Chase." I hiss at him. "She's in love with you. And she comes back again and again letting you hurt her... hoping for a little attention."

"You want attention?" He asks standing up suddenly, his fast approach to me makes me slightly nervous. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me close. "You want attention baby." He whispers roughly in my ear. "I'll give you it... you only have to ask." I shiver.  
"Chase I think you're a moron." I said, hating to admit to myself I like being in his arms.  
"You always did." He whispers, kissing my ear gently as he talks. I close my eyes, just enjoying the moment, almost forgetting I'm mad at him. I notice his hands creeping upwards.  
"Stop it!" I order  
"Shut up." He says ignoring my request.  
"CHASE!" I breathe. "Touch any higher and I'll scream rape SO LOUD!" I say. He pulls back.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously..." I say solemnly. He leaves his hands where they are, on my upper back.  
"I'll just stay here then..."  
"Chase..." I warn. He smirks and in almost a singsong voice says  
"Not going any higher."

So I just let him. He does as told and doesn't move, until I give a dodgy squawk and he panics and lets me go.  
"What's wrong?" He questions.  
"Uh... the baby kinda moved..." I say embarrassedly, I can't believe I flapped so much. The look on his face is amazing, his eyes are wide and his expression is soft.  
"For real?" He whispers.  
"For real..." I say. I like this... the mood is so gentle. It feels nice. His eyes fix on my stomach.  
"Can... can I feel?" He asks cautiously. I'm confused.  
"Chase, WHY do you need to ask me if you can feel your own baby but you DON'T ask to stick your hands up my shirt." He shrugs.  
"Polite I guess."  
"Okay..."

He touches one hand to my stomach over my t-shirt very gently... all I can do it look at him. It's a beautiful sight.  
"My sleeping around REALLY bothers you doesn't it?" he asks, still in the same hushed manner.  
"Yes."  
"Kay..." He sighs softly. "Ok... I'll try not to do it anymore." Oh. My. God.  
"Thanks SO much!" I say, and I kiss him.  
"There's _my _Zoey..." He wraps his arms around me and cuddles me. THIS is what I want in life. "I think when Zoey gets back..."  
"IF..." I say hesitantly.  
"WHEN Zoey gets back... her and I have to have a serious talk."  
"About?" I question.  
"That's between me and her." He kisses my forehead. "Question... does 'No Sleeping' mean 'No fooling'?"  
"No fooling!" I say firmly. He sighs heftily.  
"You are SO lucky you're pretty."

* * *

Ok, so it's been two weeks and Chase has been REALLY good with me, and more importantly, with other girls. Quinn's kinda mad at me but everyone else seems genuinely pleased he's calmed down. Daniella and Logan are constantly together, Nikki's kinda annoying and Quinn doesn't like me. I'd really rather not talk to the Giant or the Holyman... and I really need to talk to someone. The bump is growing more and more and I'm running out of time to make a decision. It's not my baby... but it is Chase's. So... I guess he's the authority. I'm nervous about asking him but here I am... in his bedroom, sat on his bed, cross legged asking him advice on this.  
"I'm not asking what's right... I'm asking what Zoey would want." I say eventually.  
"Does it actually matter? You're the one having it." He seems so hesitant on the matter.  
"Chase..." I say warningly. "It's not my body... and it's not my baby. Did she ever tell you what she'd do?" I ask. I'm trying to be rational here and he's being difficult. 

"Yeah... yeah she'd uhm.." He pushed his hair out of his eyes, he looks so wild with it straightened. I love it... but I don't like that the other girls love it. "She'd... she'd keep it." I can see right through it. I'm terrified  
"OH GOD... Oh god oh god... She'd abort it? Chase what do I do!" I start to cry.  
"No... No she wouldn't abort it. She said she'd have it adopted... and then throw me off Mystic Cliff for making her pregnant in the first place." He nods.  
"Adoption? But... that takes months! We'd have to get started like..." I start trying to calculate.  
"Next week..." he says nodding "Zo... if she gets back and doesn't want it I'll keep it."  
"YOU'RE INSANE!" I howl. "You're asking me to disrespect everyone of her beliefs...to keep a baby that's not wanted!"

"Listen I am NOT insane Little Miss Parallel Universe! This is MY kid!" Chase growls. He's angry. I stand up.  
"It's MY body!"  
"Shut up." He says. "It's NOT it's Zoey's body. And you're NOT Zoey." The arguing continues and we get madder and madder. There are tears on my face and I'm utterly fed up. I'm screaming and he's screaming and the baby's wriggluing... and then he loses it. he smacks me. I wasn't expecting it, it hurt really bad, and the shock sent me backwards. My head slams very hard against the bedpost and I feel my eyes closing.  
"Oh my god Zo no... no I never meant that... you made me mad!" He cries. "Open your eyes. Please Zo please... please. Zoey I love you." He kisses me.

"Chase?" She asked sleepily. "My head hurts... what happened?"  
"Zo..." He stroked her hair back. She looked at him confused.  
"Did you just say you loved me?" She breathed starting to come too properly.  
"Yeah. Yeah I do babe." He knew his girl was back.

* * *

My eyes flicker open to the room. There are dozens of heads all peering down at me.  
"She's awake!" Says a relieved rocker chick. I scream.  
"DANIELLA!"  
"Call me that EVER again and you die a horrid death!" Dana says furiously, helping me to my feet. Logan snickered.  
"Daniella?"  
"OH MY GOD!" I cry looking at the jock that stands before me. "LOGAN!" I hug him. "You should go shirtless more often." He looks awkward. I'm so giddy right now.  
"Uh... thanks?"  
"Zoey... are you ok?" A voice asks. THAT VOICE. I spin on my heels and just stare at the bushy haired boy looking very concerned. I throw myself into his arms.  
"Chase!" I breathe as he hugs me I stroke his face lovingly. "I love you!" I shake my head as soon as I've said it. "No I don't... I do but... I mean I'm IN love with you!" I blurt so fast. I don't wait for him to answer, instead I kiss him quickly and deeply. He doesn't repond but I'm sure it's just out of shock.  
"Did she hit her head?" Nicole asks flicking her hair back. It was weird for Nicole to see me so hyper as it was normally herself that was the peppy bouncy ball of sugar energy. 

"Yeah..." Chase says in awe. "But that's beside the point. I love you too. I mean... I'm IN love with you." He corrects himself. Then I get my wish. he kisses me so softly, and this time I know he means it. It feels kinda weird not to be pregnant but I'm so glad of it. My hands slowly tangle in his hair and I pull back admiring it.  
"Chase?" I say fluffing it between my fingers as my friends watch in slight shock. "Do me a favor? Never... EVER straighten your hair?"  
"Uhm... O-kay."  
"Yeah I think you need to go to the nurse... come on." Logan puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me from the room. I can't help but hope things worked out with Zoey and Chase... but if she's anything like me... I glance at Chase. They will be.

A/n: The end.


End file.
